The True Heroes
by kawaii-panda-sama
Summary: An America/Alfred X Reader Insert story. You and your boyfriend talk about what he'd rather be and why he can't choice between them. So fluffy you'll choke on it!


I posted this on Deviant art and I wanted to post this here too!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia, or Disney.

* * *

Alfred let out a small whimper as he stared helplessly at the two objects in your hands.

You rolled your eyes at your melodramatic boyfriend, he was making such a big deal over a simple, hypothetical question. Not to mention that he's been debating an a choice for the past… 20 minutes. Giving a large, impatient sigh, you glared at Alfred. "Dude, seriously. Pick one," you groaned. "Just… _pick one_."

"B-but…" Alfred whined pitifully. His gaze breaking away from the items that you held to look into your eyes, his eyes shimmering with tears behind his glasses, as his eyebrows knitted together, making him (somehow)look even more pathetic. It was actually kind of cute…

"But _! I cant choose…" He whimpered.

You rolled your eyes. "Yeah, you can," you snapped. You were getting pretty irritated with the blond at this point. "_Pick_."

Alfred pouted. "But it's _haaaaard_!"

Scoffing overdramatically, your arms fell lifelessly onto the bed, where you and the country were trying to make this apparently life altering chose. "Dude! It's easy! Just pick;" you held up your left hand which held a _Buzz Light Year _action figure. "Would you rather be an astronaut?" You then held up your right hand which held a _Sheriff Woody _action figure. "Or a cowboy?"

Alfred responded with a violent head shake, refusing to actually answer your question.

You see; you and your long time American boy-toy wanted to spend sometime together after the World meeting since you haven't had much time to hang out. You both ended up over at Alfred's house watching old Disney(c) movies_("Dude! _! Disney movies kick ass! But then again, of course they would, since they're -you know- American made," Alfred reasoned._). You only actually got through one, it was the original Toy Story and somehow you ended up in this predicament with your indecisive boyfriend.

"Don't be a baby, Al! Be a man!"

Tears were building up more in his baby blues now, threatening to spill over. "Hey! Don't tell me to be a man when you're trying to make me choose between the two most manly occupations ever! It's like, impossible yo..."

You sighed, setting down the toys on the bed. "And why is that, Alfie?"

"Because like- okay. So astronauts are super cool right? 'Cause they can shoot off into outer space, fight aliens and wear awesome spacesuits and eat those toothpaste-space-food-thingies right?"

You gave him a blank stare. You were only half trying to keep up with his hyperactive way of speaking. "Yeah? So?"

"_So_," Alfred huffed, disappointed at your unenthusiastic reaction. "even though they're all cool and futuristic and stuff, but cowboys are awesome too!"

There was obviously no way to stop his rant now. Might as well humor him. You crisscrossed your legs on his flag patterned bed sheet and leaned back on your hands, eyeing him with a small smirk on your face. "Go on."

"Well cowboys," he paused for a second, looking at his raised hands as though unsure what to do with them before throwing them up animatedly in the air. "They were awesome dudes too! They lived in a deserted wasteland and arrested bad guys and saved the damsels! They were like, the original heroes of my country! "

You nodded halfheartedly . He did have a point.

"You totally see my point right? Then you can see why I cant pick between them, right? I cant say who are better heroes…'cause you know," he looked away bashfully, blushing as he scratched his nose. "All of them are heroes in my book…" he mumbled.

You had to do everything in your power to stop yourself from cooing about how cute he was acting right now… Fuck it, you were gonna do it.

You threw yourself at the embarrassed blond man, sending you both down onto the bed and knocking a startled yelp from him. "You're _so_ cute, Al!" You squealed in a fan-girly manner, nuzzling his cheek shamelessly.

Alfred cheeks set aflame. He feebly tried to squirm out of your grasp, not wanting to hurt you with his ridiculous strength. "S-shut up! I'm not! I-I'm manly, yo! Gah! _-_!"

You giggled as your boyfriend continued to wriggle under you, still blushing bright red as you held him. You smiled as you watched him pout at the wall, refusing to look you in the eye. He was such a kid sometimes.

Holding in a chuckle, you leaned down and kissed him on the cheek sweetly. He whipped his head around too look at you with big, confused, baby blues. You smiled as you brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "You know, saying something as honest as that reminds me of how much of a hero you really are."

"…" Alfred gave you a pouty glare, making you laugh again. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms tightly around your waist and rolling you over until you were both laying on your sides with the Alfred's face nestled in your throat. The blond's voice was muffled as he spoke in the crook of your neck. "It should be illegal to say such cute things like that out loud, ya know?…"

Laughing openly, you cradled his blond head closer to you, ignoring his embarrassed protests.

**THE END**

* * *

**Comment** and suggest **which country I should do next**!


End file.
